¿Los niños vienen de Artemyra?
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Aquella pregunta pilló a todos totalmente de sorpresa, ya sabían que Spartos no era una persona muy metida en el tema del sexo, todo lo contrario, en ese ámbito se trataba del más inocente los 8 generales, pero que no supiera la respuesta a eso a los 25 años requería de medidas drásticas, y Sinbad sabía exactamente qué hacer. One-shot/Soft Spartos x Pisti, SinJa y SharrYamu.


Aquella pregunta pilló a todos totalmente de sorpresa, ya sabían que Spartos no era precisamente una persona muy metida en el tema del sexo, todo lo contrario, en ese ámbito se trataba del más inocente de todos los 8 generales de Sinbad, pero aún así, que no supiera la respuesta a eso con sus 25 años hacía al resto de generales preguntarse qué clase de educación de "ese tipo" le daban a los niños en Sasan, si es que se les daba.

Todo empezó en el desayuno, durante este, como de costumbre, Hinahoho estaba atento a que todos sus hijos estuviesen en la mesa y de que ninguno anduviese por ahí metiéndose en líos, se ve que observar esto fue lo que despertó la curiosidad de Spartos, porque la pregunta indiscreta que se le ocurrió fue directamente dirigida a Hinahoho.

\- Hinahoho, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Le llamó el pelirrojo sentado un par de sillas a la izquierda de este en la mesa, Hinahoho le miró y asintió con la cabeza.- Si deseas tener más hijos, ¿por qué estás esperando a encontrar otra esposa primero?- Preguntó Spartos haciendo callar a toda la mesa de golpe.

\- Porque para poder tener más hijos necesito una mujer...- Respondió el mayor sin entender bien la pregunta.

\- ¿A sí...?

\- Claro.- Asintió Hinahoho.- Además, así tengo a alguien que me quiera y que cuide de los niños conmigo.

\- ¿Es que si la carta no va firmada por un hombre y una mujer no funciona...?

Ahora, además de Hinahoho, todo el resto de generales miraron a Spartos sin comprender de qué demonios estaba hablando.

\- ¿Qué carta?- Preguntó Sharrkan que estaba sentado al lado de Spartos.

\- La carta a Artemyra.

\- ¿Artemyra?- Dijo Pisti levantando una ceja, el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza sin saber por qué todo el mundo se extrañaba tanto.

\- La carta donde se le pide un bebé a la reina de Artemyra para que te lo traiga.- En ese momento Sharrkan procesó lo que el otro acababa de decir y estalló en carcajadas sujetándose el estómago.

\- Mi madre no recibe cartas de gente pidiéndole bebés que yo sepa...- Musitó la rubia.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes de dónde vienen los niños?- Preguntó Sharrkan muerto de la risa.

\- ¿No vienen de Artemyra en un pájaro después de que los padres le manden una carta a la reina?

Esta última pregunta fue la que hizo que, además de Sharrkan, otra gente como Pisti o incluso Sinbad se echaran a reír mientras Spartos seguía sin saber por qué lo que estaba diciendo les resultaba tan divertido. También fue esta la que le hizo acabar sentado frente a una pizarra en uno de los salones de reuniones de Sinbad junto a los otros 7 generales y el propio rey cruzados de brazos frente a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa...?- Musitó Spartos creyendo que se había metido en un lío o algo parecido.

\- Vamos a ver.- Empezó Sinbad dando un paso al frente.- ¿Tú qué sabes de los bebés?

\- Pues son pequeños, delicados y...

\- No, no, no, eso no, me refiero a qué sabes de cómo nacen.

\- Oh, pues mi padre me explicó que cuando un matrimonio quiere tener un bebé escriben una carta a la reina de Artemyra, y que 9 meses después viene un pájaro muy grande y trae el bebé a la pareja.- Después de oír la explicación detallada Jafar tuvo que pisar a Sharrkan para que no volviese a echarse a reír delante de Spartos.

\- ¿Y una vez te hiciste mayor no te contó nada más?- El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza sin saber muy bien a qué se refería Sinbad.- ¿Nada de nada...?

\- No...

\- Vamos a ver... Spartos... ¿Tú sabes lo que es el sexo?- Esta pregunta hizo al mencionado ponerse rojo de golpe y apartar la mirada.

\- P-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero eso no es algo de lo que se deba hablar tan a la ligera.- Respondió el pelirrojo completamente nervioso y avergonzado.- Y además, hasta que uno no se casa no se puede hacer, eso solo se hace con la esposa...

\- Díselo a Sinbad.- Soltó Masrur como si nada.

\- ¡Oye! Pero eso no es de lo que estamos hablando.- Dijo el de pelo morado cambiando de tema de nuevo y cogiendo una tiza.- Ya que se ve que no sabes mucho te vamos a explicar cómo funciona el hacer bebés.

\- ¿Pero no es así...?

Sinbad respondió a eso dándose la vuelta y empezando a escribir y dibujar cosas en la pizarra para comenzar con su explicación, lo que a Spartos no le dio mucha confianza, ya que, obviamente, estaba al corriente de que solo su rey tenía más experiencia sexual que todos los generales juntos, y que aquella explicación podía durar horas y horas cuando él realmente no necesitaba tanta información.

\- Bien.- Comenzó de nuevo Sinbad.- ¿Sabes lo que es esto?- Preguntó señalando el dibujo de una mujer desnuda que acababa de hacer en la pizarra volviendo a hacer a Spartos ponerse rojo y taparse la cara por instinto.

\- ¡Sin!- Exclamó Jafar al ver por dónde planeaba empezar el mayor.- Empieza por algo más suave...

\- Esto es suave, Jafar.- Este respondió levantando una ceja, Sinbad suspiró y borró el dibujo.- Vaaale, bueno, para empezar debes saber que para tener bebés no hace falta escribir ninguna carta, sino que es necesario tener sexo.

\- ¿A sí...?- Preguntó Spartos con cara de miedo, ya se notaba que ese tema no le atraía mucho.

\- Sep, por eso para tener más hijos Hinahoho necesita encontrar otra mujer, ¿entiendes ahora?- Spartos asintió con la cabeza arrepentido al darse cuenta de la pregunta tan indecorosa que le había hecho al de pelo azul minutos atrás.- ¡Y ahora vamos al tema principal! ¿Sabes cómo va?

\- N-No mucho, pero no me hace falta saber eso ahora, Sinb...

\- Tonterías, siempre es útil, te lo digo yo. Así cuando alguna señorita ligue contigo sabrás lo que hacer.

\- Pero no puedo hacer eso hasta que me case...

\- Entonces date prisa en pedirle la mano a Pisti.- Dijo Sinbad como si nada dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Spartos.

\- ¿¡E-En pedirle q-qué...?!- Preguntó Spartos totalmente avergonzado mientras Pisti simplemente se reía de su reacción.

Sinbad comenzó de nuevo su explicación, primero empezando por lo básico, las cosas que todo el mundo debía saber como mínimo (Según él) para su primera vez, y luego pasando a cosas más... "complicadas" por así decirlo, una vez el rey llegó a esta parte de su explicación, Spartos dejó de ser el único que estaba alucinando con la clase, ya que Sinbad sabía y había hecho bastantes cosas que el resto no sabían ni que se pudieran (O que fuera legal) hacer durante el acto.

\- Y ahora que ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber vamos a ver un ejemplo práctico, Sharrkan, Yamuraiha.

\- ¿Disculpa...?- Preguntó esta última al entender lo que Sinbad les estaba pidiendo.

\- Tenemos que enseñarle a Spartos un ejemplo visual, venga, venga.

\- No me hace falta un...

\- ¿Y por qué nosotros dos? ¿Por qué no tú y Jafar?- Preguntó Sharrkan cruzándose de brazos sonrojado.

\- ¿Cómo que nosotros dos?- Exclamó Jafar molesto como si todos los demás no supieran ya la relación que mantenía con Sinbad.

\- De verdad, no es necesario un ejem...

\- Nosotros no vale porque Spartos prefiere las chicas.- Respondió Sinbad como si fuese obvio.

\- ¡No me hace falta un ejemplo visual!- Exclamó Spartos repentinamente ya harto de la situación tan vergonzosa que le estaban haciendo pasar.

\- Está bien...- Musitó Sinbad sorprendido del grito del menor.- Pues ahora a poner en práctica lo aprendido, ¡vamos todos a la calle de las diversiones a celebrarlo!

\- ¿E-Eh...?

Tarde, al ser ya casi de noche Sinbad no tuvo ningún tipo de reparo en arrastrar a Spartos al local de señoritas más cercano junto con Masrur, Sharrkan y Jafar (A pesar de que este último solo iba para controlar que los demás no se metiesen en problemas), aunque realmente, más que para celebrar que Spartos acababa de aprender cómo funcionaba lo de hacer bebés, Sinbad había usado aquello como excusa para poder salir por ahí a beber, así que en apenas un rato, cuando el de pelo morado ya llevaba varias copas de más y el resto estaban distraídos intentando que este no se propasase con alguna de las chicas, Spartos logró escabullirse de allí, al salir del local soltó un suspiro de alivio hasta que notó una mano posarse en su espalda.

\- ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Pisti sonriente detrás de él ya que estaba esperando a que salieran, al verla el pelirrojo volvió a relajarse, ya que pensaba que era Sinbad que le había descubierto.

\- El rey se ha quedado bebiendo con los demás.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿No vas a quedarte también?- Spartos negó con la cabeza.

\- Claro que no, no es adecuado venir a lugares como estos. Además, un caballero de verdad debe esperar a casarse para poder hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- Mm...- Musitó Pisti mirándole de reojo.- Entonces date prisa en pedirme la mano.- Se rió sacándole la lengua y empezando a correr de vuelta al castillo.

\- Sí... E-Espera, ¡¿qué?!- Preguntó ruborizándose de golpe otra vez empezando a correr detrás de ella.- ¡Pisti!


End file.
